Collection
by Happy Human45
Summary: Collection of one-shots or two-shots for the Haikyuu fandom. I love this show so much, and mainly includes Yaoi pairings. E.g. KageHina, DaiSuga, TsukiYama, AsaNoya etc...
1. Run Away

**Pairing: KageHina**

 **Warnings: Angst, mentions of rape, foul language**

* * *

Have you ever felt like running away? Just suddenly leaving. No note. No warning. Just getting your shit, and leaving?

That was the exact feeling Kageyama Tobio felt as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. His left arm numb, but he didn't mind. Because when he turned to see the reason why he was met with bright orange hair that smelled oddly of lavender.

The light from outside was streaming in and the bed creaked slightly as he turned to his side. He stared at Hinata Shouyou who had fallen into an uneasy sleep. His free hand reached up gently tracing his features and gliding over the dry tear stained face.

Kageyama hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night. He was worried that Hinata would wake up from another nightmare. A nightmare that yet again, he would need to console him. But it seemed constant, like a monster that waited for the perfect opportunity to pounce. It just happened to be when Hinata slept.

It wasn't always like this, though.

Kageyama remembers when it began, the nightmares that haunted his ball of sunshine.

It was about two years ago now when two very life changing things happened in one night. Hinata and Kageyama were walking their usual routes home, but something was off-putting with Hinata. "What's wrong dumbass?" Kageyama asked between a yawn.

"I don't know," Hinata muttered as he furrowed his eyebrows. He noticed Hinata grip his shoulder bag tighter. "I just have this super bad feeling."

"It's just nerves," Kageyama muttered. "You're nervous about the game tomorrow like you always are." Afterall, it was their first game of the season as second years.

Hinata shook his head, "Yeah, maybe you're right." He tried to play it off, but Kageyama knew better. As they came to the point where they part ways he sighed out.

"Let me walk you home," he muttered.

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows again. "You need to get home, we have a game tomorrow."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kageyama retorted before he rolled his eyes slightly. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you."

Hinata eyes widened slightly before he nodded. Kageyama swore Hinata Shouyou was the cutest human being on the damn planet. Without hesitation, Hinata wrapped his arm around Kageyama's as they made their way over to his house. Sure, it was farther than normal, but Kageyama didn't mind. He enjoyed spending the time he had with Hinata.

As they continued their walk in the dark only guided by street lamps, side by side, Hinata pursed his lips. "Hey, Kageyama," he murmured catching the setters attention. "Do you like anyone?"

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why does it matter?"

Hinata whined and pushed him slightly with his elbow, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Kageyama stared at him before he paused in his tracks. It made Hinata pause as well, "Yeah. I do like someone."

Hinata blinked a few times before a smile crossed his face. "W-who?" he asked excitedly.

Kageyama was silent before he took a deep breath. "Their name is…volleyball."

Hinata was still for a second before a deflated noise came from his mouth. "That's not funny Kageyama!" But the taller boy snickered as he continued walking. Hinata gripped his sleeve and tugged at it repeating the same question several times.

"You should know already," Kageyama replied nonchalantly.

Hinata hummed a bit as if trying to think. "Is it Yachi?" he asked.

Kageyama frowned, since when he ever show interest in her? "No."

There was another silence as they walked, "Yamaguchi?"

Again, when has he ever shown interest in him? "No."

"Tsukkishima?"

He nearly tripped hearing that and scowled at Hinata. "When have I ever liked him?" he said as if offended by the mere thought of it.

Hinata shrugged, "I'm just guessing names. You don't really hang out with anyone but me."

Kageyama thought Hinata was cute. The cutest thing in the whole world.

But he also thought he was as dense as a brick.

"Does that not tell you anything?" Kageyama muttered glancing away from the other.

There was another long stretch of silence between them before Hinata now stopped in his tracks. Kageyama stopped as well just a few steps ahead of him, but he didn't turn around.

"You're serious?" Hinata asked quietly. Kageyama only threw him a glance before he looked back down at the dirt.

Kageyama had no idea what to expect, but he didn't expect to be nearly toppled over. He stepped back as to not lose his footing, Hinata burying his face in his chest. He was muttering something that Kageyama could not understand for shit, but his face was red as could be. "Hinata what are you doing?"

Hinata pulled away, the usual wide smile on his face. But he did notice the bright red cheeks, even by the faint glow of the lamp light. "I like you too, Kageyama."

It was simple as that. Hinata said it like he had said it a thousand times before.

Kageyama pushed his face back, he stared at the ground, clearly embarrassed. Hinata giggled and damn did it send more chills up his arms than usual. "W-whatever, let's get you home," he muttered.

Neither of them realized just how close they were when Kageyama noticed something odd. The lights in the house were off, which was extremely odd. No matter the day if Kageyama ever walked with Hinata back home the lights would be on. Hinata must have noticed too when he made a soft squawking sound.

As they reached closer Kageyama noticed the front door ajar, and a horrible feeling set in his stomach. Hinata dropped his bag and was about to take off into the house when Kageyama pulled him back. "The hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Somethings wrong Kageyama! I know it!" Hinata said quickly and tried to tug his arm away.

"Then don't just rush in there by yourself!" Kageyama snapped and he dropped his bag as well. He held Hinata's wrist firmly as they walked toward the house.

It was dark, and there was no noise coming from inside. Kageyama hesitated, thinking he should have brought a weapon or something. What if someone was in there? Waiting for Hinata?

The mere thought of something happening to Hinata terrified him.

However, Hinata walked a little ahead turning on the light near the door. The hallway lit up and they both paused looking around. It didn't seem like anything out ordinary. Shoes were neatly lined up by the door and the ticking of the clock in the hallway could he heard. It was as if they had all just gone to bed.

Kageyama watch as Hinata slowly walked forward and toward the kitchen, neither of them bothering to take their shoes off. The hallway light was enough to light up the kitchen a little, and Kageyama noticed something on the floor.

Hinata reached for the light. And the next second all Kageyama could hear was shrieks of fear and agony.

There on the floor laid Mrs. Hinata, facing away from them but a pool of blood surrounded her. Broken dishes and a flipped table littered the kitchen floor. Kageyama knew he had to get Hinata out of there.

"Mom! M-mom!" Hinata shrieked as he ran beside her. She laid motionless as her blood easily stained Hinata's uniform. Kegayama didn't spare any time as he grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and quickly pulled his phone out.

His hand were shaking, nearly too much for him not to call the police. He kept hearing the desperate pleas from Hinata for his mother to wake up. And Kageyama couldn't take it.

"Hello? Hello?!" He nearly shouted into the phone when the operator picked up.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" came the calm and collected voice on the other line.

The exact opposite of what Kageyama felt at the moment. Before he could answer he could see Hinata take off out of the kitchen. "Hinata! Hinata come back!" He shouted and followed him down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" came the question.

No. Nothing was okay. "N-no…no there's been a break in!" He saw Hinata freeze, and there on the floor laid his father. Bathed in his own blood, there seemed to be signs of a struggle since blood splattered in several places and his clothes was partially torn.

"Sir, what is the address of the building?" Came the voice again.

Kageyama tried to recall the address of the home, but all he could hear was the pained cries that ripped from Hinata's throat. "S-send help! Please just-" he chocked on his own words when he realized something. Where was Natsu?

Hinata seemed to realize the same thing as he took off down the hall again, this time stopping in front of a door that Kageyama knew led into Natsu's room.

He was just a few steps away when Hinata slammed open the door, calling for his little sister. He saw the light flick on. He wasn't sure what to expect when he turned the corner watching Hinata run in.

But he wasn't expecting what he saw.

The phone fell from his hand, he felt sick to his stomach. The scene before him was something he knew he'll never forget.

There on Natsu's bed she laid. Naked. Her body clearly sprawled out, the covers that belonged to well-loved children's anime scattered onto the floor. Her stuffed animal that Kageyama got her when they went to the fair was still tangled in her fingers. Her eyes laid open, but her body was unmoving. Her face bruised, and the beautiful once unblemished skin had deep cuts and marks that were unmistakably hickeys that decorated her body.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata who stood at the side of the bed. His eyes wide. He looked lost. And Kageyama wondered if this was dream turned nightmare. This couldn't have been real. None of this was real.

Pictures and memories flooded his mind, making his legs feel weak as if he just ran a 100-mile marathon.

Memories of first meeting Mrs. Hinata, her loving smile and welcoming personality made Kageyama feel right at home. The way she smiled when Hinata recalled their practices or the way she always made sure Kageyama ate, even sending Hinata with bento boxes just for him.

Then Mr. Hinata, he was the most honest man Kageyama has ever met. He loved watching their games and always encouraged them to do their best. Even welcoming Kageyama into their home and treating him as if he were his son.

Tears spilled over his cheeks, he could feel his nose burning and it felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

The memories of Natsu, calling him 'big brother'. Always wanting to practice with the both of them, even if Hinata got annoyed. Then the one time the three of them went to the fair. He couldn't tell who was more excited between Shouyou or Natsu. They rode every ride she could get on, and it seemed they tried every single food that the fair had to offer. But, the best memory, was when she really wanted a stuffed crow.

It was small, nothing oto grand, but Natsu insisted on getting it. All she had to do was throw small bean bags and knock down a few bottles. At first, it was amusing watching Natsu use all her strength to knock down at least one bottle. They would only tip, but never fall.

After her third try, Kageyama scowled. He watched the man at the booth shrug saying she had to pay for another three bean bags. Even Hinata began to get irritated, not at Natsu of course, but the bottles. Kageyama then paid, the man glanced up at him and forced a smile. He handed three small beanbags to him, all different colors. He picked one up holding it in his hand as if to weigh it, then he glanced back at the bottles.

He threw it high up into the air, and when it came down just at the right time he smacked it with his hand as if it were a volleyball. The bean bag hurled toward the bottles and hit the very bottom one of the large tower. It tipped back underneath the other bottles but didn't fall. The man looked unimpressed by it, but Kageyama wasn't going to stop. He picked up the second one, once again weighing it in his hands. The bean bags were light, far too light to really knock over the bottles. So he picked up his last one as well, weighing them both in his palm. He once again tossed the bean bags in the air, and when they came down he hit them.

The bean bags once again hurled toward the bottles hitting the exact one he had hit previously. This time knocking it over, and all the bottles toppled over in response. The man looked surprised, almost astonished. But Kageyama was able to get the small crow for Natsu.

Once again he couldn't tell who was more excited about it all.

But, now, the crow laid just underneath her fingers. As if she had been clinging to it previously. Hinata was now holding Natsu in his arms when Kageyama came back to his senses. "H-hinata…" he said but it barely came out as a whisper.

That's when he felt something press against the back of his head. He blinked a few times before a gruff voice spoke, "Walk forward," It commanded.

Kageyama eyes went wide and he did so, Hinata looked over at him. Only to see him go into a panicked frenzy. Kageyama felt himself being pulled back and he hit a man's chest. "Don't move or I shoot!" The man shouted. Kageyama could smell the alcohol and sweat that came from the other man. It made him want to gag, but Hinata slowly untangled himself from Natsu and held his hands up.

"P-please…" he could hear Hinata beg.

"Shut up!" The man barked and pressed what felt like the barrel of the gun to Kageyama's temple. "I swear I'll blow his brains out!"

"N-no please! Please don't!" Hinata was a mess. His eyes red and puffy, his body visibly shaking.

Kageyama couldn't handle the sight of it. He turned his gaze down as the man ordered Hinata against the wall. But Hinata wouldn't move, only begged for Kageyama to be let go. It pissed Kageyama off. "Dumbass just listen to him!" He growled out and his head was now hanging staring at the wooden floor.

"Yea! Listen to your frie-" without warning Kageyama flung his head back. With all the force he had he also pushed back with his legs sending the man into the hallway again. Kageyama could hear the man's nose breaking from the sheer force, and he dropped the gun. Kageyama pulled away from the man, facing him.

Without a moment to spare he hooked him across the face. Then another hook. Then another.

Kageyama was breathing heavily looking at the man whining on the floor. Trying to squirm away. He stepped on his ankle only causing the man to scream out again.

Why? Why? WHY?! That simple three letter word played in his mind over and over.

Why had he done this?

Why would he hurt them?

Why would anyone want to hurt the Hinata family?!

Kageyama found that he had blacked out, only to be brought back by the screams that Shouyou cried out. But Kageyama was shoved against a wall, Hinata now screaming at him and weakly hitting his chest. He blinked a few times gripping his wrists to stop him, making Hinata stop his loud shrieks. Kageyama found his hands were shaking, no, his entire body was. He glanced over to see the man on the floor, unmoving.

Hinata sunk into his chest, sobbing loudly and moments later they heard tires pull up to the house.

The scene played several times in his head as he laid there. His eyes still focused on Hinata as the sun now began to shine into the room. The gentle rays peaking through the crack of the curtains.

It made him want to run away. But not alone. He wanted to run away with Hinata, far away from the place that caused him so much pain. So much frustration.

He remembered it took months for Hinata to return to some sort of normalcy. But even now, he could see how it haunted him. He pulled Hinata closer to him, and Hinata tensed for a few moments before he relaxed. His hands clinging to the old volleyball shirt he wore.

He pressed a soft butterfly kiss to Hinata's forehead and pressed his face into his hair. "Tobio…" he heard and was slightly startled not thinking the other was awake. He pulled away to see Hinata staring at him with his usual wide brown eyes.

"I'm right here," he responded and tangled his fingers in his hair to prove so.

Hinata stared at him, but his eyelids lowered with the small gesture of reassurance. Kageyama felt his hand touch his face gently before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.


	2. Confession

Asahi was silent looking around the apartment he was moving into. A pile of boxes that contained nothing more than a few dishes and some clothes. Along with dozens of awards that he gathered from when he was an ace in high school. He sighed out and leaned his head back just as the door swung open again startling the giant.

"Oi! I got the last box!" Yuu said and looked over at Asahi with a wide grin. He set it down and put his hands on his hips. "It's a great place," Yuu smiled walking around. "Come on let's unpack."

"You've helped me a lot already Yuu," Asahi said with a small smile. "You don't have to-"

"Well I know I don't _have_ to. But I _want_ to," he snickered and opened up the first box. Asahi knew there was no point in arguing as he unpacked a few dishes to make them something to eat. As he did he could hear Yuu going through all the photos of the team he had. "Look! Look how small I was!" Yuu said running over to the other to show him a picture of the two of them.

Asahi laughed quietly, Yuu was still very short, but he had grown a few centimeters since high school. Now Yuu was able to reach his shoulder, just enough to put his forehead on it. Not much of a difference but it was something Yuu was proud of.

Asahi turned his attention back to the noodles and rice he was cooking as Yuu ran back to the box. He listened to him chattering and he couldn't help but smile as he served them both and they sat on the floor looking through old photos. That's when he noticed Yuu yawn slightly, "You should get going," Asahi said and got up. "Come on I'll drive you."

"I can just sleep over," Yuu said rubbing his eyes.

"I don't even have a bed," Asahi said quickly.

"But you have a futon don't you?" he smiled and got up. "Come on Asahi! It'll be just like we were in high school again!"

Asahi looked at him with his face becoming flustered, "Okay fine," he murmured and set his keys down. Yuu chuckled getting up to get the futon out and filled it with air. Asahi had taken the dishes going to the sink and sighed out.

Of course, he didn't mind the smaller male staying with him… Well, he did. But not because he didn't like him or anything. Quite the opposite reason.

Since he graduated high school he's regretted one thing. It was not confessing to Yuu how he felt about him, and even if they've stayed friends up to this day he still couldn't help but feel the way he does. He mindlessly washed the bowls and plates they ate off of as he thought back to all the sleepovers they had in the past. They were innocent enough until he caught feelings for the smaller male. Sometimes having to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night to relieve himself of the aching erection he got. He closed his eyes and he sighed out loudly not wanting to have to have to go through that again. After all he was a grown man, he should be able to just admit his feelings already. However, the thought of saying anything to Yuu and possibly losing his friendship scared the crap out of him.

"Asahi! Asahi!" Yuu frowned crossing his arms watching as the much taller male was mindlessly staring at the wall. Was he being ignored on purpose? He didn't know, but he didn't like it. He stood up walking over to him and pulling on his shirt, "Asahi I'm calling you!" he whined like a child wanting attention.

Asahi quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he looked down to see Yuu pouting up at him "S-sorry were you talking to me?" he asked drying his hands.

"Yes," Yuu frowned and looked over the older male noticing how he avoided eye contact. "You okay?" he frowned.

"I'm fine," Asahi smiled but his gaze avoided the other. Yuu was not about to have that. He took the other's shirt into his hands pulling him down toward him and forcing eye contact. Asahi was caught off guard as he had to grip the counter so he wouldn't fall over at the sudden tug. His dark skin felt like it was burning with how close they were and Yuu studied him intently.

There was silence between them for a few minutes before Yuu smiled. "You know you don't have to hide anything from me. We're best friends!"

"R-right…" Asahi chuckled as Yuu let go of his shirt and walked back to the living room where the futon was set up. Asahi excused himself to use the bathroom as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, his hands covering his face. What just happened back there?! His face was burning and he got up quickly to splash water on it. If this kept up there would be no way he would be able to keep calm around him. He looked at himself in the mirror, pieces of hair falling over his face and he fixed it back up. He sighed out not knowing how this was going to work when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm going to borrow some clothes!" Yuu shouted.

Asahi frowned, "What? My clothes won't fit you." He opened the door but Yuu was already looking through a box of clothes pulling out a plain green t-shirt.

"It's okay, I just hate sleeping in my regular clothes." Yuu removed his shirt and Asahi couldn't help but stare. The slim built figure had deep cuts from where his muscles were showing. He put the large green shirt on that slipped off his shoulder and fit him to the middle of his thighs. He then removed his jeans and tossed them aside before laying back on the futon with a loud sigh. Asahi's eyes looked over the slender legs that were toned from so much running. "Do you like what you see?" Yuu teased crossing his legs and laying on his side blinking at Asahi with an innocent look.

"S-shut up!" Asahi said quickly looking at the box and occupied himself to look for something to sleep in. He could hear Yuu laughing his butt off and he sighed out internally. What if he Yuu only took him and as a joke? What if he told him...and he would only think he's disgusting? He stared at the pile of clothes in the box before he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Hey it was only a joke," Yuu muttered after seeing Asahi shoulder slump. "I'm sorry…"

Asahi clenched his jaw not looking at him and began to focus on finding pajamas. Yuu frowned and placed his hands over Asahi's eyes.

"Yuu what are you doing?" Asahi sighed out.

"I said I was sorry, why are you still mad?"

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Asahi knew there was no point in arguing and he fell silent feeling the others hands over his eyes. He gripped the shirt in his hands tightly, "It's...just...I..I.." He didn't know how to word it and he could feel the others chest to his back and he just wanted to blurt his feelings out and get it over with. "I-I like you!"

Yuu was silent for a few moments as his face exploded in color. He was relieved to be covering the other's eyes and he quickly buried his face in the shoulders of the other. "You're lying…" he mumbled into the cloth. The musky smell of Asahi filling his nose and sending small shivers through his body.

"What?" Asahi pulled his hands and way feeling his face in his shoulder. "Why would I lie about that?"

"I d-don't know!" Yuu said quickly and pulled away looking down at the ground. "Just...y'know...you wouldn't like...someone like me…" he mumbled quickly feeling his ears burning having his grown out bangs covering his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Asahi asked looking at the flustered libero. He had never seen Yuu so insecure of himself it was like he was a whole different person.

"Because I'm loud...a-annoying…" his bottom lip trembled as he listed off his worst traits. He could go on and on but he stopped when he felt Asahi take his wrist and pull him toward him.

He could hear the loud heartbeat in his chest and the deep laugh that came from his chest. Why was he laughing? "Yuu…" Asahi said quietly shaking his head. "I like you...for you...flaws and all." He buried his face in the others shirt and fluffy hair as Yuu buried his face in his chest.

They pulled away from each other, both flustered as Yuu inched closer to him before Asahi kissed him. They were both shocked that Asahi had made the first move, but he couldn't help himself. The flustered libero was just far too cute to not kiss.

Yuu smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around him and kissing back. Their lips giving soft pecks before the kisses became a little more intense. Yuu taking the lead and forcing his tongue into the others mouth and pressing his body closer to the Ace. Asahi's hands had gone from the middle of his backsliding downward and taking the small ass into his hands. He could hear Yuu gasp as he squeezed it and he could have cum right there and then. But he resisted as Yuu pulled on Asahi's shirt removing it and running his hands over the broad and toned chest. The chest hair was just the right amount for him, not too much but not too little. His small hands sliding down to his abdominal area tracing the defined abs and moaning as he felt the large hands underneath the oversized shirt and gripping his ass tighter.

"Asahi…" Yuu moaned between the kisses and he worked on removing the others pants. He could already feel the large erection through it but he didn't think it would be so big once the fabric of the jeans was gone. He pulled away looking at the erection through the underwear, "F...fuck…" he muttered a little scared now.

"What..?" Asahi said looking down at himself. Was something wrong with him? Did Yuu not like him like that?

"It's...uh...It's huge…" Yuu whispered looking down at it trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "W-will...it..um fit…?"

"Fit..?" Asahi blinked at Yuu who stared at him.

"Yeah...it's...well it's going in my ass."

"What?!" Asahi said quickly looking at him with wide eyes.

"How else would guys have sex?" Yuu furrowed his eyebrows pulling his arms away to cross them. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"W-well I've never had s-sex with another guy!"

"Neither have i!" Yuu said quickly.

"Then how-?"

"Porn." Yuu replied quickly looking down.

Asahi was silent for a few moments looking at him before looking down, "W...well I don't know how to..and i..I don't want to hurt you."

"I can...I can walk you through it…" Yuu mumbled but Asahi wouldn't hear of it kissing the other tenderly.

"We can do that another time," he reassured him and kissed him and again as their kisses became more heated once more. Yuu pulled down the hem of the Ace's underwear pulling out his erection. His hand stroking it and he felt his face heating up. Just his hand alone could barely wrap around the others erection and he was kind of glad he didn't have to stick it inside of him.

Asahi groaned lowly into Yuu lips as he pushed the shirt up and pulled the underwear the other wore down. His large hand taking Yuu erection and immediately he heard the other moan out and cling to him tighter. He was moving his hips in Asahi's hand as Asahi moved his own hips. Their lips hardly separated as small noises escaped them.

Asahi pushed Yuu onto his back pushing the shirt all the way up. His eyes looking down over Yuu, every line every beauty mark, every last detail. He leaned down kissing Yuu neck with soft gentle kisses before he took to nipping him lightly. Yuu squirmed underneath him with legs spread and Asahi's large hand stroking his erection. He felt the Aces lips travel down, kissing his body slowly as if to remember inch of it. To mark every inch of it. Asahi placed his mouth on Yuu nipple that made his back arch slightly, "A-Asahi…" he gripped the others head with his free hand. His hand tangling in his hair as he felt his tongue trace his nipple and then his teeth bite down on it. It sent wave after wave of pleasure through his body and he trembled lewdly calling the others name. When Asahi pulled away he looked at him and smiled slightly, "I-I have an idea…" he whispered.

Asahi watched as Yuu placed both his legs on one of his shoulders. His erection between his thighs as he was moving them. Their erections were sliding against one another and Yuu was a moaning mess. He felt a large hand being able to keep his legs in place, the other on his hips and holding him firmly. Asahi trembled a bit at the overwhelming amount of pleasure that came from something so simple. Yuu couldn't help but now want the Ace inside of him, although he knew better than to bring it up again. He felt the others hips hit against his as he was thrusting between his thighs and the sensation of their erections rubbing together was too much. "A-Asahi!" he said quickly, "I...I'm gonna..haaa…" before he could finish his felt his body tremble and he came with his back arching slightly.

Asahi watched Yuu face as his eyes rolled back slightly and his mouth was gawked open. His body shaking as the orgasm ripped through his tiny body. He couldn't handle the face he made as he thrusted between his thighs a few more times and finally climaxed.

Both boys were quiet except for the panting that they did. It was like they had just gone through af workout. But you know, it was a sexy workout.

Asahi let go of his legs as they fell to the side and Yuu looked up at the giant. He tugged on his arm just enough for the Ace to get the hint and leaned down kissing him. He kissed back wrapping his arms around the older man. "That...was good," Yuu whispered into his lips with his eyes closed. "We should...do it more often.."

Asahi buried his face in the others neck. God this was so embarrassing, he thought. Yuu seemed so calm and confident about it all it made him feel so small. Metaphorically of course. Yuu seemed to notice and chuckled a bit, kissing the others forehead.

The next day Asahi had dropped Yuu off at home, of course they snuck in a kiss. He had to get to his morning classes and he drove off watching Yuu wave at him from his back mirror.

Yuu giggled a bit heading inside where he still lived with his parents. "Welcome home," his mother said as he walked through the door. "Where were you last night?"

"I spent the night with Asahi," he hummed going into the fridge. His mother nodded satisfied with the answer.

Yuu took out some string cheese and headed toward his room taking out his phone. He scrolled on his contact list before stopping and clicking call.

"Yo!" he heard on the other end. The familiar loud voice making Yuu already feel hyper.

"Guess where I was yesterday, Tanaka?" Yuu hummed.

"Where?" the other snickered.

"I was with Asahi~" he giggled and hummed. "And...well…"

"Well what?!" The other shouted and Yuu could hear his smile through the phone.

"Well he finally told me he liked me...and we kinda did it…" he muttered quickly.

"Kinda?" Tanaka asked.

"Yeah, well I don't think he's ever seen gay porn. He didn't know that his dick goes in my ass…" he sighed out and leaned his head against his wall pulling his legs to his chest.

"Well then you guys just jacked each other off or what?"

"Well we did a little more like that...but I mean we're dating now."

"That's good!" Tanaka snickered into the phone. "So then you down for a double date this Saturday?"

"Double date? We haven't even gone on our first date," Yuu laughed.

"Exactly! A double date with Ennoshita and me will be just the thing to break the ice!" Tanaka smiled.

Yuu agreed, "But where should we go?"

"The amusement park obviously!" Tanaka smiled.

"But Asahi is afraid of heights…" Yuu murmured.

"He doesn't have to get on the roller coasters and stuff," Tanaka said, "You all can just go on those lovey dovey rides."

"I'll ask him and see what he thinks," Yuu said not wanting to make Asahi uncomfortable. After all they just started dating and a first date was crucial. Well at least to him. He hung up with him later that day and texted Asahi.

Asahi got out of class late that afternoon and yawned. He had a paper due in a week and was already brainstorming on how to write it. That is when he remembered he had a text message from Yuu, he took out his phone and read over it. "A double date…?' Asahi muttered with as his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know how to feel about it, especially since him and Yuu hadn't even gone on their first date.

"Azumane!" He heard and stopped in his tracks seeing one of his classmates catching up with him. She was a short girl, of course taller than Yuu with long brown hair and large amber eyes. Her hair was slightly wavy and she wore a short skirt and a button up shirt that showed a little too much cleavage.

"Hey Lily," Asahi smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if you...um well if you wanted to go and grab a bite to eat," she asked pressing her books to her chest to emphasize them a little more. Plus she swayed her hips slightly looking up at the Ace with an innocent smile.

"Sure," Asahi agreed and they went to a nearby convenience store as he got some meat buns from there. However they weren't as good as coach Akai's. HIs friend Lily even got one and hummed as she ate it quietly and they found a bench nearby the store to sit down on.

"So...how are your classes going?" She asked as she looked down at her lap.

"Fine," Asahi answered, "How about yours?"

She only shrugged, "It's hard but I think I can do it."

He nodded, "That's a good attitude to have."

Lily nodded tucking some hair behind her hair and then cleared her throat, "Ah...Azumane…" she said quietly glancing up at the other. "There's going to be a party tonight...I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Tonight?" Asahi asked and she nodded. "Ah, sure, where at?"

"Ah well I can always text you the address," she smiled. "I just...well I just need your number." Asahi nodded giving it to her and her face was a deep red as she thanked him and texted him the address right after. "S-so I'll see you there?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile.

"Great!" She said and stood up giving him a quick hug and then walking off giddily.

Asahi nodded and then looked down at his phone again before remembering he didn't answer Yuu's text. He decided just to call him instead. "Yuu?" He said as soon as the phone was picked up.

"Hey Asahi," Yuu said happily, "You done with school already?"

"Yea, just finished my last class."

"Cool, should I go over?" He asked with a small hum.

Asahi's face heated up and he looked down at his lap, "U-uh well...i was invited to this...um..party..I was wo-wondering if you wanted to go...maybe?"

"What kind of question is that?" Yuu laughed, "Of course I would love to go! What time should I be over at your house?"

"Um..well it doesn't start until 8…"

"6 it is!" Yuu said and then fell silent. "I'll see you then," he murmured.

"Y-yea…" Asahi mumbled and they were both awkwardly quiet on the phone before they hung up. He leaned his head back and sighed out. His face was as red as could be but he was so proud of himself. He got up finishing his meat bun and throwing the wrapper away.

He hummed to himself before he walked down the street toward his new apartment. That's when the events of last night recurred in his mind. He bit his lip and his face heated up quickly. He didn't exactly know what to do with a guy, but he knew that lube was probably going to be needed. That's when a super market came into view, he paused and stared at it. Maybe he should buy some…?

Well Asahi walked out embarrassed out of his mind. Turns out they do not sell lube at the supermarket. Figures but it was worth a try. Instead he was told about a store to go to and he followed the directions the kind employee gave to him.

But as soon as the store came into view his stomach became nothing but butterflies. It was an adult shop and for a second he thought of turning around quickly deciding to go back another time. But he paused, he knew Yuu really wanted to have sex. And the thought alone made his entire body heat up. Remembering the smaller male underneath him moaning his name and then his face when he climaxed. He could hardly handle the thought.

So he took a deep breath before walking into the store.

He nearly died.

Asahi stared at the bag of _things_ he got. He didn't just get lube like he planned. He grabbed a few other things, but before he had time to go over the contents of the bag he quickly shoved it away hearing a knock. "H-hello!" He asked.

"It's me!" Yuu smiled before Asahi opened the door. Instantly the younger male jumped on him and kissed him wrapping his arms around him and clinging to him like a monkey. He pulled away with a small smile and hopped down laughing at the flustered Asahi. "So where is this party?" Yuu asked leaning on him a bit.

"Uh..i-it's at some house…" he muttered quickly. Yuu only nodded as Asahi let him inside.

"Soo...:" Yuu muttered leaning forward and back on his heels. "What did you think of the whole double date idea?" He asked quietly.

"Oh with Tanaka?" Asahi asked quietly. "I..well I think our first date..should be just us...y-you know?'" He was looking down at the other male whose face became bright red and he looked away mumbling something. "W-what?" Asahi asked not catching it.

"I said….you're really adorable…" Yuu said and looked at the ground. Asahi stared at him and chuckled pulling the other into his chest where Yuu happily clung to him.

"You hungry?" Asahi asked and Yuu only nodded.

As time drew closer for them to leave to the party the both of them decided against going. Yuu was much more comfortable sitting in Asahi's lap as they watched anime on his lap top. Asahi leaned back against the wall watching quietly as Yuu munched on some chips. This was the life. Cuddling with his boyfriend and watching anime was just the best thing ever.

Just as the episode ended Yuu stopped him from changing to next episode. "You still don't know how guys do it huh?" He asked.

"W-what?" Asahi asked being caught off guard. But Yuu didn't answer him as he turned to the laptop and began to search up porn. "Yuu!" Asahi said quickly but Yuu only giggled.

"It's not as bad as you think!" Yuu said and Asahi didn't do anything to stop him. He clicked on a video and it began to play. "The acting really sucks but this is basically what it is." Yuu leaned back into Asahi as they were both silent watching the scene play out.

Asahi watched the other male prep the other having his fingers go in and out of his ass. Yuu was explaining what they were doing as if it were totally normal.

Poor Asahi could barely handle it as he watched the two males participate. Although he couldn't help but admit he was becoming a little turned on by it.

Yuu on the other hand was greatly aroused. Not from watching it but just by thinking of Asahi doing all of that to his body. He bit his lip watching the two males fuck each other and he squirmed a bit. "Yuu?" Asahi asked seeing the other males discomfort. "You okay?" he asked but didn't receive an answer. When he looked down at the others pants he knew why. Yuu was turned on and he didn't want to say anything looking down at his lap. Asahi was silent before he swallowed a bit, "H-hey Yuu could you get up for a second?" Yuu gladly obliged as Asahi got up and left to the kitchen.

Yuu knew he wasn't supposed to be so turned on by it. He must have scared off poor Asahi as well hearing him rummage through the kitchen. Just then he came back and looked down at Yuu. "What's that?" Yuu asked looking at the bottle in his hand.

"W-well I...um...I bought some lube…" Asahi muttered. "I know...you wanted to try and all…"

Yuu's face heated up as he looked down again. "We...we can try…" he mumbled and Asahi agreed.

Yuu was laid back with a pillow underneath his back to raise his hips. Already the two were deep into kissing one another and clinging to each other like no tomorrow. But Asahi paused to get some lube on his fingers and spread Yuu's legs. He pressed his finger against the others ass before forcing his finger to slide inside. Yuu gasped a bit, and Asahi stopped. "If y-you want me to stop just tell me."

Yuu shook his head, "No..no it's fine…" he really wanted this. And he looked up at Asahi gently caressing his cheek letting him continue.

Asahi pushed his finger in and out watching the smaller male squirm underneath him. Then he added another finger doing the scissors motion he had seen in the porno. Yuu whined again and moved his hips up against the others fingers. "A...Asahi…" Yuu moaned and gripped the sheet that was put over the futon. Asahi swallowed a bit and leaned down tracing his lips over Yuu's body. Yuu was panting as his body craved more and he ended up undoing the bun Asahi wore so much. "An-another ..put in another…" Yuu whined as Asahi sucked on his skin leaving dark marks.

As told to do Asahi forced the last finger inside. "F-Fuck!" Yuu hissed feeling the pain slowly melt to pleasure as his ass adjusted. His hands were making a mess of the others hair and scratching his back. If he felt this good with his fingers, he couldn't wait until Asahi was actually inside him.

Asahi could hardly stand the moans that escaped the others lips. His shorts getting tighter by the second and his erection already brushing against Yuu's thigh. When Yuu told him it was okay to enter him he tensed a little. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his little lover but did as he wanted. He removed his shorts and boxers before lining himself up. He leaned over Yuu kissing him, hopefully to distract him from any pain as he slowly entered him.

When Yuu felt the tip press against his ass hole, shivers were sent up his body. But before he could think of what was to happen next he felt it go inside and instantly his back arched slightly. His lips pushing against the others as he bit down on Asahi's lip. A mix of pain and pleasure filling his body. He moaned into the others lips feeling the Ace go in inch by inch slowly filling him up.

Once Asahi was all the way inside he swore he was going to explode. He had never felt anything like it. "Y-Yuu…" he groaned into the libero neck. Yuu was adjusting to the massive size and closed his eyes scratching his hands down the others back.

"M-move...Asahi…" Yuu moaned leaning his head back. The larger male nodded as he slowly pushed himself in and out. With each thrust he wanted to lose control, but he didn't. He didn't want to scare Yuu away or hurt him in any way. Yuu had never felt such a rush of pleasure in his body as his eyes closed. He could feel Asahi move in and out of him perfectly and he wrapped his legs around the other. Asahi's groans into his skin and Yuu can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment for making him feel so good.

Gradually the pace began to pick up. Asahi thrusting quicker and Yuu's moans were getting out of control. As the speed increased Yuu found it harder and harder to think or breathe. He had drool running down his chin as his body slid up and down the futon. He felt Asahi's hands on his waist gripping them tightly as the thrusted into him. Yuu shuddered over and over his eyes rolling back at the sheer force Asahi used. He clung to the other panting loudly moaning out that he was close. He knew he was about to experience one of the world's best orgasm and he kissed the sweaty Ace. His body jerking as his saw white dots in his vision and his ass tightening around Asahi.

Asahi felt it and he gasped into Yuu's lips as he couldn't help but release inside the younger male. It only made Yuu moan louder feeling himself become filled with something more than Asahi's cock.

They both trembled as they came down from their high and shared sweet and lazy kisses. Both panting into one another and Yuu running his hands through Asahi's hair. When they finally separated both were a crimson red, Asahi was going to pull out when Yuu whined. "Not...not yet…" he muttered looking at Asahi.

"But...I got you all dirty inside…" Asahi said but didn't move.

Yuu laughed quietly, "It's fine…" he closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"I-I'll wear a condom next time."

"Don't," Yuu murmured and opened his eyes slightly pulling the Ace over him. Their lips just brushing against one another. "I want to be filled with your cum every time." Asahi's eyes widened a bit and Yuu kissed him quickly with a small giggle. "It's fine, I'm not a girl."

Asahi thought he was going to faint but kissed back.


	3. Genderfluid

**Another One shot here. TsukiYama is the pair today because I love these little birdies. Also this is like from ages ago when I still had no idea how to write, so please forgive it. I just kind of half-ass edited it because why not?**

 **Also this does talk about Yamaguchi being genderfluid, so pronouns will change. Also in case that triggers anyone, hope it doesn't and that you enjoy it. Thanks!**

 **Also this has some heavy ASS SMUT UP IN HERE. So yeah, if you don't like that then don't read.**

* * *

Yamaguchi slipped into his skirt and brushed his rather long hair now into a ponytail. He pulled on the thigh highs and his sneakers. Since the season was over and he didn't have to worry about practice after school he sat down in front of his mirror and began to apply his makeup.

He hummed as he did having his music on in the background. A picture of the team hung in the corner of his mirror and a set of pictures of him and Tsukishima in a photo booth hung on the other side. He smiled glancing up at it and gently applying mascara to his lashes. The brush gently stroking each lash and bringing out his eyes. He knew Tsukishima loved it when he was all natural, but he also liked to dress up. He finished up and grabbed some lip-gloss applying hardly any to his lips just to give it a slight shine. It didn't take much for him to actually start looking like a girl and he brushed his hair once more. Not knowing how to have it that day. He pursed his lips and decided to go for a side braid.

She now stood up and grabbed her bag heading out, calling out to her parents who didn't even acknowledge her that morning. She sighed and had gotten used to it as she walked down the sidewalk to school. She was going to meet up with Tsukishima as usual and nearly skipped at the thought of it. She hadn't really planned to dress up today but the thought had crossed her mind late last night and so she just went for it.

When she arrived he saw the tall blonde in his usual uniform and headphones over his ears. She covered his mouth quietly and snuck up behind him, pulling them off. Tsukishima was a bit startled and looked back to see Yamaguchi. "What the hell...?" he started but trailed off. The words dying at his lips when he saw Yamaguchi beaming up at him. He felt his face heat up a bit as he looked away taking off his glasses pretending to clean them.

Yamaguchi covered her mouth slightly, "You don't have to look away." She teased and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You like it...don't you?" she asked quietly a bit afraid of the answer and bit her lip quietly.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" he asked suddenly and an arm wrapping around him on instinct.

Yamaguchi just smiled and kissed his cheek as she pulled away and Tsukishima put his glasses back on. He moved one hand into the others as they walked to school.

They walked into school and instantly ran into Hinata and Kageyama. Much to Tsukishima's dismay at the way they gawked at Yamaguchi. He furrowed his eyes a bit at them and squeezed Yamaguchi's hand a bit who squeezed back in reassurance. "Uwah!" Hinata shouted looking at Yamaguchi. "You look so nice today!" he shouted happily.

"Thank you," Yamaguchi smiled.

"The makeup is a nice touch," Kageyama adds nonchalantly. Hinata nodded his head quickly and then he leaned in to whisper something to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened slightly and she looked at Hinata before she smiled and a dark tint rose on his face. She nodded quietly and Hinata couldn't help but laugh a little as well. "What's so funny?" Tsukishima asked.

"Nothing," Hinata replied quickly. He kept his smile before he suddenly slouched a bit, "I have to go make up a test..." he muttered and hung his head slightly.

"Ah shit!" Tsukishima muttered and rubbed his temple a bit. "I have to go make up a stupid lab." He sighed and looked at Yamaguchi, "You'll be okay?"

Yamaguchi just smiled and nodded, "Don't worry I'll walk with her," Kageyama added. Making sure to use the right pronoun that Yamaguchi preferred on days like this.

Tsukishima was a bit hesitant but one little squeeze of a hand and a kiss on the cheek later he was reassured and let Kageyama watch after his love bird. He then turned to walk off with Hinata who was his usual bouncy self, "What were you telling Yamaguchi anyway?" he asked after a few moments.

"Hm? Oh nothing," Hinata said and smiled to himself chuckling a bit to himself. "Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to share."

Tsukishima eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds not exactly knowing what that was supposed to be mean but noted he would need to talk to Yamaguchi.

* * *

Yamaguchi and Kageyama walked down the hall to their second year classrooms. Kageyama keeping a steady glare on his face. "Yamaguchi!" They both heard from down the hall. They turned around slightly to see Tanaka and Nishinoya waving at them as they walked down the hall.

"Woah," Nishinoya said with wide eyes looking at Yamaguchi, "You look so cute today!" he smiled. Tanaka agreed with a smile and a thumbs up. Yamaguchi thanked them tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Did Kiyoko give you lessons?" Tanaka asked.

Yamaguchi nodded, "She helped and gave me some makeup-"

"FAG ALERT!" was suddenly blurted into the hallway at the end of the hall. Yamaguchi eyes widened slightly as he heard the comment reach his ears. "DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TELL YOU SKIRTS WERE FOR GIRLS?!" yelled another voice from down the hall. He gripped his backpack a bit tighter and just kept the small smile on his face looking at Nishinoya and Tanaka, but their smiles had disappeared.

"It's fine you guys..." Yamaguchi began but Nishinoya and Tanaka had walked past her already. She looked back to see them walking down the hallway, Kageyama still beside her and glaring in the direction where the boys were shoving each other and smiling at their smart ass comments.

"Did you have something to say?" Tanaka asked with his usual intimidating glare looking down at the first year boys. They looked up at him and they suddenly fell quiet.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Nishinoya growled a bit and gripped one of the boy's shirt bringing him down to his level. "Say shit to our sister again and we'll make sure you never use that mouth of yours." He pushed him away as they glared at the rest of the group of boys. The boys backing up from them and then quickly disappeared back down the hall. They both smiled and turned back to Yamaguchi giving her a thumbs up.

She laughed quietly and gave a thumbs back as well. Kageyama glanced over at her and smiled quietly to himself and then continued to walk her to class. "How is Suga?" he asked as they walked into her classroom.

"Fine," she replied sitting down making sure to flatten her skirt out before she did. She usually spent the weekends at Suga's house so she wouldn't have to deal with her parents. They weren't exactly supportive of her "crossdressing" or the change in pronouns. "He took me out this past weekend," she said feeling kind of guilty. "He really didn't have to. It's enough that he lets me stay with him."

Kageyama sighed, "I swear he acts like our mom." He mumbled and crossed his arms. "But it's a good thing. He wants to do it."

Yamaguchi simply smiled weakly, "I guess..."

"How are your parents...?" he asked quietly.

Yamaguchi small smile fell from her lips and she stared at the wooden desk playing with her nails a bit. "They haven't found any of my things yet. So that's good." She sighed and sat back and forced another smile on her face. "I just don't want things to end up like last time is all. And Suga is always having this crazy idea of me moving in with him..."

"Why don't you?"

"Because...I don't want to be a burden to him. I mean I think my parents would get mad. I mean at least I hope they would." she said her smile now a bit shaky. As much as she knew her parents didn't agree with her, she still hoped they would care enough to get mad if she attempted to run away.

She saw a tissue in front of her and looked up to see Kageyama holding it out to her. "You know you worked really hard to put that on, and you look too good for it to be just smeared off." He was looking away as he held it out and nearly mumbled the entire thing. But she heard it loud and clear and nodded thanking him and took it. She dabbed her eyes and her smile, real and bright, upon her lips.

* * *

It was lunch time and Yamaguchi waited for Tsukishima to get her from class. She stood at the door when she saw the tall blonde walking down the hallway. She smiled and waved at him then they made their way outside to sit underneath a tree they had been sitting at lunch since their first year. It was a nice spot to sit at, there was hardly anyone who passed by there and on really sunny days it was the best to just sit underneath the shade and sometimes take a nap together.

Tsukishima was in the middle of eating lunch when he remembered what Hinata had said earlier. He looked over at Yamaguchi, "What were you and Hinata whispering about this morning?"

She looked over and her face heated up a bit too quickly. "N-nothing Hinata was just being...Hinata," is all she could figure to say. Tsukishima didn't believe one word and raised an eyebrow nudging her gently with his elbow. She looked at him for a second before looking down at her food. "Okay...well he was just asking if I was wearing what he got me."

"What did he get you?" Tsukishima asked with a little frown looking over her. She seemed to be wearing her regular uniform and he didn't understand.

"Ah well...the other day he bought me..." and the rest was an inaudible mumble.

"He bought you what?" Tsukishima said setting his food aside and crossing his arms slightly.

"...lace panties..."

It took a few moments for Tsukishima to realize what she had just said and his face heated up as well. For the longest time he always wondered if she went all the way in even wearing the underwear and bra. But never was sure how to phrase such a question when it came down to it. "Oh..." he mumbled.

"Please don't think I'm weird Tsuki!" she said quickly grabbing his arm and looking at him with a slightly panicky look.

"I'm not mad," he said and frowned. "I just..." he looked away slightly, "...that's a turn on is all."

"What? Really?" she asked as she relaxed and a small smile spread on her lips. "I didn't think you were into that," she teased and then pushed his arm slightly.

"Well you know I've kind of wondered if you wore all that for a while." He said and picked up his food again to distract himself and stuffed his mouth.

"Why didn't you just ask?" she shrugged picking her food up again. "I never used to because I never had any, but Hinata bought me a few so I just wear them. They are actually really nice to wear. Comfy, and they come with so many cute patterns." She was laughing a bit at how ridiculous she sounded talking about panties with her boyfriend. At school no less. But she was cut off when she felt her face being turned and she was met with a kiss.

Tsukishima didn't really know what came over him and usually wouldn't dare show such public affection so risky especially at school when a person could walk on them at any moment. But the mere thought of Hinata knowing what Yamaguchi was wearing underneath all that clothes simply annoyed him. He was cupping her face and felt his tongue pass her lips as they collided. The kiss quickly turned hot, Yamaguchi whining in the kiss and her hand reaching up to grip Tsukishima's sleeve. He pulled away after what seemed a few minutes but really was just a few seconds. Yamaguchi was panting, her eyes heavy and hooded her mouth open slightly. Her lips were soft like always and Tsukishima let his hand slide down to her waist then her leg and pulled one over his lap. "I want to be the only one to know what you're wearing," he said quietly in her ear. "Me and only me."

Yamaguchi felt shivers go down her back and she closed her eyes. Her lips tracing down Tsukishima's ear and then down to his neck. Her hand gripping his shirt. She left a few teasing kisses before her lips went back up to his ear. "Do...do you want see them?" she asked.

Tsukishima bit his lip glancing around before squeezing her thigh gently making her moan quietly in his ear. "Not here." He stated quickly and got up taking her hand and dragging her off. She stumbled after but kept her head down. Her face was all shades of red and she was being led down a few halls rather quickly. She didn't bother to see where they were going, but she heard a door open and when she glanced up she realized it was a cleaning supply closet and they were in the gym.

She didn't have time to say anything as he pulled her in, closed the door, and pushed her up against a wall kissing once more. She let out a soft squeak between the kiss. His tongue in her mouth and she sucked on it, her hips rolling up against his. He pulled away and looked down at the lifted skirt to see the pink laced panties, completed with a small bow in the front. The one thing he was not expecting was how see-through they were. "Shit..." he groaned setting down the skirt and taking his glasses off. Yamaguchi was a bit confused but didn't have time to question as his neck was attacked once more. She felt the soft lips sucking on her skin and leaving rather large marks as her hands ran through his blonde hair she whispered his name breathlessly.

Tsukishima was of course turned on, but incredibly jealous at the same time. Not only did Hinata buy her panties, but he bought them _see-through_ on purpose. It pissed him off. He was already slipping off her shirt, only to be met with a cute little pink bra to match. "Did he buy you this to?" he mumbled looking at it. She looked down and she nodded quietly. He really hated Hinata, but he had to admit he had good taste. His lips traced down once more from her neck to her chest, both hands undoing the bra and he slipped it off of her as he kissed the small perky nipples. His lips covering them as he sucked gently and teasingly nibbled on them. Yamaguchi covered her mouth with one hand as she whimpered in pleasure. Her body being picked up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tsukishima threw the bra aside as his hand traced down underneath the skirt once more, his hands gripping her ass. He was rewarded with a small moan and his lips moving back up to recapture her mouth.

Yamaguchi felt extremely hot as she slid down the wall being guided slowly to the floor by Tsukishima. Her skirt was being pushed up and the hot and heavy breaths between them was enough to make her squirm and send chills down her spine. He pulled away and she was turned to her hands and knees. "T-Tsuki...what are you – oh...!" she covered her mouth with both hands quickly. Her eyes rolling back slightly as she felt her ass being spread and suddenly feeling his tongue. She whimpered in pleasure and buried her face into the floor. Her breathing became heavier feeling his tongue eating her out and she kept one hand on her mouth reaching down so her needy erection wasn't contained in the panties any longer. She was trembling and was stroking herself her eyes opened that's when she felt one finger slip inside of her with his tongue and she nearly lost it. She had to grab her thrown aside shirt and bite down on it to keep her moans from getting to loud.

Tsukishima pulled his mouth away two fingers now moving in and out of her ass and his lips traced over to her hips. He nipped leaving little marks to distract her from any pain she might feel as he added a third finger. After he thought she was well and ready he turned her back around, getting between her legs and making himself comfortable and unzipped his own pants to reveal his erection. He could see the lustful gaze in her eyes and leaned down kissing her hard before sliding himself inside of her. He felt her arms wrap around his and she was gripping the back of his shirt, biting his lip and moaning as quietly as she could. He was having a hard time controlling himself and his hands gripped her hips as he tried to move at a slow and steady pace. He felt her breath hitch each time and the small whimpers of pleasure she would let pass through her lips and into the shirt.

"Ha...harder..." he heard her mutter into the shirt and he took the cue where he began to pick up the pace of his hips. He groaned lowly in her ear and was panting heavily feeling her clench his shirt and slip it off. Then her nails scratching up and down his back as her legs wrapped around him again. His legs would tighten around him with each thrust as she had to keep the shirt in her mouth to stop her from being to loud. Her eyes rolled back into her head once more feeling each thrust become heavier and harder. Her nails digging into his back before she pulled the shirt away from her mouth. "T-Tsuki..." she said into his skin not wanting to be too loud. "Let...let me...r-ride you..."

Tsukishima nearly lost his shit and grunted lowly as he pulled out and felt her shudder underneath him. He sat back against the wall and Yamaguchi slipped off her underwear but kept her skirt on. She straddled Tsukishima and then slowly sat down on his erection, their lips connecting to keep her from being too loud. He gripped her hips and began to guide them up and down slowly over him and felt her tongue twisting with his. It was getting to hot for either of them as Tsukishima kicked off whatever clothes he had left and felt his beautiful love bird ride him until orgasm.

Afterwards they had quite a bit of cleaning to do. But Tsukishima didn't care too much about it as he pulled Yamaguchi close to his body, kissing her neck gently. His fingers making small circles over her hips as she laid herself into his chest and she sighed with a small sleepy smile on her lips. "We...should be getting to class before we get into trouble..." she yawned out. Tsukishima just chuckled knowing she didn't mean it, and kissed her forehead softly. Letting her fall asleep on his chest.

* * *

Tsukishima was holding her hand as they made their way back home afterschool. His headphones on and music blasting from them as Yamaguchi simply leaned on him. Humming quietly along with the music. He felt his headphones being pulled down and he looked over at Yamaguchi. "What's wrong?"

"Um...I wanted to talk to you about something..." she said with a small smile. Tsukishima paused his music as he looked back over. She didn't look at him however and took a deep breath, "Suga is saying I can move in with him if things get really bad again. I don't think they will...but I mean...just in case they do..." her voice faltered a bit and she struggled to keep the smile on her face.

Flashbacks of what happened before flooded her head. She remembered it all too well. She had came out to her parents as gay and as a gender fluid. Her father had become furious taking every piece of female clothing she had and burned outside. She was horrified that her mother had joined in and took all the makeup she had worked hard to get and just toss it away. It was horrible and her parents had said brutal things she didn't wish to remember. Just as all the memories were going to flood in and overwhelm her, she was pulled out of it all with a simple hug.

Tsukishima was holding her close to his chest, his arms around her waist tightly and his lips at the top of her head. She buried her head into his chest and smiled thanking him with a soft kiss on the chin. "If you need to go anywhere I don't care if you go to Suga's or Daichi's or even with Hinata. As long as you're safe, that is all that matters. Beside, isn't that what family is for?" Yamaguchi felt his eyes widen a bit and he bit his lip. "They are always telling us how much we are like family to them. We may each be different, but we'll always be a family." He kissed her head and she smiled leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," she whispered and pressed their foreheads together.

* * *

 **Again I wrote this ages ago and I still suck at writing and I didn't really edit this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and if you want to see a pair with a certain type of prompt just let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
